Moving On
by Alice Shadowrunner01
Summary: Ves is part of dying breed of vampires. When the light at the end of the tunnel goes out, Ves faces the biggest trials of her entire life. Between the betrayals of everyone she has ever loved and endless torture, can Ves escape with her sanity? M for mild torture, and suggestive themes.
1. Prologue

**Well I finally got inspiration to write again after about four years or so. And this is the result of that midnight bout of boredom I always face. This is about my Nord vampire Lord character Ves. She is also the hero of kvatch because that character was a also a vampire so why not. Hope you enjoy don't forget to review and if you like this check out some of my older work. The writing styles probably a little different but still enjoyable nonetheless.**

* * *

Hell has a new meaning when your immortal, and continue to add new faces to that ever growing body count. But then again Ves was damned from the start. She was, after all, an ancient vampire with far too many regrets. A beautiful nineteen year old on the outside but inside she was a blackened mess who seems to taint all she touches. A beautiful demon of the night with a habit of far too much monologuing.

"Oy, You listening ta me?" The Young Breton man said trying to regain Ves' attention. "Those men yous alooking for, them Dawnguard fellas they was headed to the Barrow to look into a rumor of a werewolf pack."

"Werewolf pack?" That got Ves's attention. Werewolves were not generally on the Dawnguard's hunting list but they often made exceptions. To them a monster was a monster, innocent of murder or not. Which Ves found funny, because in many way the Dawngaurd were monsters themselves. They murder her kind without thought or remorse.

Ves didn't talk any further with the young farm boy due to the slowly growing light climbing over the mountain. She had to use what remaining time she had to make it over to the Barrow. Though tired as she was, Ves had work to do yet. So she set off to walk the three miles towards Bleakfalls Barrow where her life as a "Dragonborn" began just a few years ago.

"I swear that boy lied to me, and forced to walk through this light for no reason..." Ves muttered pulling her hood lower to try to prevent then sun from reaching her face. Her royal armor should immediately warn the Dawnguard of who she was, or at least what she was. A powerful and pissed off vampire with a personal vendetta against them.

As she trudged through the the snow Ves couldn't help but think of how hot it was becoming, when she sensed the movement of the first bolt coming towards her faces. Cursing her weariness, Ves dived to the ground and rolled behind a boulder near the first steps to the Barrow. As tired as she was she could tell how awesome she was about to do in this fight. If she was killed by the Dawnguard she would never live it down.

Hearing yells of warning to other men from the bastard who presumably shot at her, Ves quickly downed an invisibility potion and sprinted towards a group of boulders. She quickly climbed to the top and watched as three Dawnguard members came to investigate if she was still alive. As the got closer she readied two throwing knives from her boot.

"Damn, here's the bolt. Missed her."

"Don't take it to heart vampires are fast. But why is one here so close to dawn." A rough looking man said with a smokers voice. "I thought we were hunting Werewolves.

"Maybe its a trap to lure us into a vampire lair prepared for the wrong enemy." The man continued as he moved along the ground searching for Ves's prints and only see where she rolled. Luckily for Ves her vampirism made finding actual foot prints nearly impossible. Especially for the superstitious morons the Dawnguard hires.

"Maybe they made an alli-" Started a smaller member of the group only to be responded by one of Ves's knives hitting him in the throat. The other knife met the smoker in the eye, right through the open part of his helmet. The last standing member of the group readied his sword and slowly started to turn in circles searching for Ves whose potion wore off as she crept behind they man and slit his throat.

With the last one gone she gather her two knives ripping them out of the corpses and quickly cleaned off the blood. Feeling the sun about to reach its morning height Ves sprinted into the barrow, closing out the world of the light.

Inside was crawling with Dawnguard, Ves could tell by the a small mark left at the door. They did this for any reinforcements who came in search of lost men. Just to know the force lost and measure the danger. Just in the front room ten of the idiots were standing around the body of a giant man shaped wolf. Crouching down Ves carefully maneuvered herself into the shadows. Silently Ves crept, passed them. They must have been recruits for this to be so easy. She didn't want to take on so many trained hunters by herself without the knowledge of who else might come to their aid. And with the werewolves confirmed presence Ves might as well try to get some help. When she reached the place where she had first faced off a giant spider on her first visit, she was tackled by a very familiar face.

"Valette."

And like that she was pulled from her dreamworld. A place of memories and back into the realm of pain.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 1: Then Waking World

**Alright so this is late. A quick warning this story took a dark turn pretty fast actually. This was not the original plan. But it's mild torture. Umm that's why it's M now, and hints of adult themes and what not. Sorry this is late again I rewrote this a couple times soooo yeah enjoy. ;P**

"Ves wake up. Come on girl!" A voice Ves hated more than life, said as she felt the sharp pain of being branded with iron.

Ves forced her eyes open blinking to clear away the sleep from her eyes. She had dreamed of the day she had caught up with _him_. Though flashbacks didn't matter in a hell like this. Not here in her prison, Fort Dawnguard.

Ves hung naked from the celling with her arms held up by thick cold chains. Everything hurt. From the cuts that she knew criss crossed up and done her body, the black grim coated with blood, the sting of infection, her left hand felt like it was ready to follow the path of its dislocated twin, and the smell of her own filth. But worse was the burning thirst in her throat. No this harsh reality was so different from the hunts of her dreams.

Her burning crimson eyes fell upon the devils spawn holding the red hot iron, Bastil. A man who had earned a painful death a hundred times over. A man who she would enjoy ripping apart, tearing her teeth into his throat and drinking from the cursed life source he taunted her with so stupidly careless.

Ves closed her eyes refusing to scream as he pressed the iron to her breasts, but as the hours passed she soon found herself screaming. And thus the day went on, as Ves had all kinds of treatment from the Bastil, the ceiling opening periodically allowing the cursed sun in burning her skin and drying her eyes. This was a hell Ves wouldn't even wish upon her father. Lord Harkon. Ves the bastard vampire princess of the cruelest man to ever walk free upon this world. Ves had been the daughter of a cattle women. A beautiful blond haired woman who had become Harkon's mistress in return for a pleasurable life and much later immortality. A union from which Ves had been born from, to the name of Valette.

Her earliest years were of being Harkon's greatest pride, even as a half vampire Ves was much more ruthless than her older half sister Seranna. It wasn't until much later that she was permitted to become a pureblood, at a price no one should ever have to pay. Of course none of this mattered now, everything Ves had ever been was gone now, and in its place was her new world. A hell birthed at the hands of ignorant Vampire Hunters with no idea of whom they held captive.

As night fell the questioners came, to a now much more delirious Ves, among them was _Him_, the person who Ves often found herself blaming all of this on. There were four of them, the redguard with a scar, a young red haired boy who often looked at her with pity when his elders weren't looking, Bastil a hateful bastard Orc whom had never seen the light of day base on his skin, and then him. A man who always held to the back of the group, forced _his_ head away at the torture, and cringed at her screams. _He_ was everything her to her in many ways, and once Ves would have loved to say _he_ felt the same. Though that hope left her as _he_ sat by and watched. _He_ must know that _he_ was on her shit list if Ves ever escaped.

Bastil walked over to a lever near the door of Ves's circular torture chamber, and lowered Ves to the floor. As the Redguard unlocked the her chains with a a shiny red key he muttered "damned waste of time" and then in a louder voice said "I think tonight will be our last time dealing with this vampire, we kill it tomorrow."

"Isran you dont get to make those kinds of calls yourself." _He_ said. Making a point to not look at Ves as _he _ unceremoniously lifted Ves by the arms causing her to whimper. "You still don't understand what you have been handed. She is no normal vampire, she has the key to the best way to fight this new kind of vampire."

Isran only scoffed as he walked to a table on far side of the room dismissing the red haired boy with a wave. As Isran gather the tools required for his questioning _he _finally looked down at Ves. _His_ deep blue green eyes were filled with pity as _he_ met Ves's lifeless crimson ones. But pity was all Ves could see not regret in the beautiful brunette nords face.

"_His face is so very close. And if I could just reach up"_ was all Ves could think as she stared at _his_ neck, and unconsciously licked her lips.

Ves buried her muzzled face into _his _shoulder to shield her eyes from the light of Fort Dawnguard as she was carried to Isran's private questioning room. It was pathetic in her eyes. If Ves hadn't lost so much blood she knew she could easily escape and kill of these stupid worthless humans. And she desperately wanted to.

When they finally reached the the flight of stairs to Isran's room Ves could feel the panic begin to build as she noticed that keeping her thoughts focused was getting harder than yesterday,her sighting was blackening in and out. All she wanted was the sleep she had not been granted in four days. And the lack of blood and sleep was stating to actually affect her. She desperately wanted to scream and cry, but crying tears of blood would only make her situation worse. And out of all the horrors Ves had ever caused, and as well as she knew she deserved death she refused to fall to these puny humans. Well almost all of then were humans except for _him._

"Stop." Isran said which made Ves force herself to turn and look at him. They had reached his room and now the real challenge of the day would begin. First Isran entered with Bastil making enough noise to alert even the weakest vampire of the weakest bloodline that they were setting up the straps of Isran's special table crafted especially for a vampire. It had leather straps enchanted to release small bursts of fire to that special word "wrong". Which was humorous to Ves, because how would they ever know if she was telling the truth or not. Yet it was painful just the same.

When Isran finally called for _him_ to bring her in, _he_ set her down carefully, much more carefully than _he_ would have if the other two were present, and held her face up. He examined the once beautiful face of Ves. Tilted her chin both way ways searching her face as debating to say something, yet finally deciding against it. A fact given away by _his_ eyes hardening, and with a sigh said

"Just tell them"

"What _Zane_, how to kill me. No you wouldn't want me to have as easy a death as that." Ves said staring at his throat, she had long sense given up on trying to hide the thirst. Lifting he cuffed hands she continued "let's just get this ov-o-over wi-with." She finished staring to sway. Zane caught her with an annoyed sigh, and carelessly dragged her to the questioning table.

After they had strapped her in Ves noticed the smell. The idiots had rubbed garlic over the table. This caused the suicidal part of Ves to laugh. Garlic only clouded her sense of smell, not that it would matter in her weakened state. She couldn't stand let alone focus on the scent of the men around her.

The movement of Isran as he walked up to the table broke Ves from her caught her face and looked into her eyes with his cold cloudy blue ones. The reminded her of a blind man, which Isran was. Blinded by his hate of vampire to realize the horrors he was committing at this moment. Not that it mattered because Ves was a monster. One the worst ones at that.

"Who are you." Isran said slipping a knife to press sharply against her side. Ves closed her eyes focusing on forming the words

"A monster" She said truthfully.

"Wrong" Isran whispered digging the knife into Ves's side, as the straps released a horrible burst of heat that caused Ves to let the loudest scream she had that day.

"Who are you." Isran asked again. He of course knew her real name. This was just how Isran started every session. Well he at least knew she was called Ves. Only Zane knew her real name. Though why he had yet to share was a mystery.

"V-ES" She shrieked with only the volume of a whisper. And so the initial questions continued, and with each refusal the pain doubled until Ves no longer fought the pointless starters. These questions involved things about her family. Ves was only able to be vague. She only stated she was nobel, first names. Strangely Zane never spoke up about who she wasn't until Isran switched places with Bastil that more interesting ones started.

"Who was your sire?"

"The Lord Molag Bal." Ves answered with no hesitation, this was one truth she could share she knew they would not understand.

SLAP! "Who was your Sire!"

"The King of Rape." She said again and again until finally they grew frustrated enough that if they didn't stop they would have killed her. But with the amount of blood loss Ves had faced she had already been blacking out.

"Zane if we don't kill her now, she will just be continue to waste our time and resources." Isran said pulling out his sword.

"No there is one more way to get what you want. There is a reason I've had you starve her." Zane replied with his voice barely above a whisper. Which told Ves what he had planned. Years of being lovers had formed a bond between the two. In simpler words if she drank from him her thoughts would flow into his as his thoughts into hers. It was a ancient bond that could only happen between mates, and this is the place here left her to stay. This is where he would abuse it all for the information needed to kill her kind.

"You can't mean that you gonna let her...She's a bloody vampire! I will strike you where you both stand the second she infects you." Isran screamed motion for Bastil to ready his sword.

But Zane only smiled, and shook his head causing his hair to fall into his face, "But you forget I'm the expert on this one." As he spoke he was quickly unclasping Ves's restraints. "This won't affect me in anyway, but don't try this on your own."

As Zane lifted Ves carefully off the table, and when she was able to catch his eyes, they cold and hardened. He had truly made his final decision. As he sat down on the ground ignoring the angry order Isran was giving him, he pulled Ves close sitting her on his lap. Guiding her face to his neck he spoke directly to Ves. "Drink, and let this hell end."

As much as she didn't want to, the blood lust that had been building up surfaced, a fact not helped by whose blood was offered. And as Ves moved her lips to his pulse and licked it softly, making Zane stiffen, the sane part of her screamed not to give in. But the call of her hunger was something far too powerful for Ves to resist. So she sank her fangs forcefully into Zane's neck earning a grunt of pain. And with that sealed whatever fate he had planned for her.

At first all Ves noticed was the taste, the wonderful sweetness of it before she felt part of consciences sink in with his, and felt his into hers.

Years ago Ves could have easily shifted through Zane's thoughts, but in just a pathetic state all she could get was what was at the top of his conscience, the first time he left her.

[ _Zane sat starring at the sleeping form of valette. Her smooth bare back only half way covered by a blanket. He had pulled her red blond hair over her shoulder so he could trace the frame of her fairy like face. And looking at such a familiar scene started to make him feel guilty._

_They had only just been able to truly be together. But Zane just couldn't take life at castle Volkihar. He was as much a slave to her father Lord Harkon as Valette was. He was one of the only werewolves still serving, and he craved freedom as much as Valette's body. But each joining he could feel his nature telling him how wrong this was. Despite the sweet whispers Valette told him about being true mates despite nature, Zane knew the truth. He had real mate wolf or human it would not be Valette. She was half human now, but he could only guess when her true side would fully take over. _

_With one last look at her face Zane picked up the last of his cloths and silently left her room. The Halls of Castle Volkihar were nearly empty beside the few remaining wolf guards, and a few thralls. It was after all daylight. A time that almost made this castle seem beautiful with the sunlight falling through the ornate windows reflecting their sparkling designs on the opposite black stone walls. The windows told stories of Vallete's fathers life before becoming a vampire lord. Harkon's life as a human was almost slightly less bloody than his life now, slaughtering his people in order gain Molag Bal's approval. Each window showed different battles, key events. It was sickening how self absorbed the man was. It made Zane hate vampire more and more when he thought about it. Except for Valette. She was so innocent, so untainted. And he was leaving her alone with a man who allowed a Deadric Prince to rape his family._

_But Zane couldn't feel bad, she was still one of them._

_Continuing through the hall of Volkihar Zane nodded to various servants as he passed head held high and confident. He had already moved his things from his quarters into the families private port. Last night had been his final goodbyes to Valette. Sweet beautiful Valette. _

_When Zane reached the servants kitchen he was anxiousness fading as he realized how easy this would be, and he could get away from it, walking in met her. A tall Nord woman with raven black hair, a fair face, and crimson eyes. The Hight Lady Serana. "So Valette finally let you escape." Serana said staring up at Zane. It was funny Zane was giving a Valette a reason to hate the sister who had always treated her so coldly. Valette had always been so loving, and forgiving even at Serana's jealousy. But she had always loved her still, and here was Zane ruining it for her. But he knew it was unavoidable for his plan._

_"Leaving, I'm performing my duties my lady." Zane replied not missing of beat. But he had never been good at lying._

_"It not a bad thing, Father would have killed you if he ever found out. Besides you deserve freedom you all do." Serana stated. She had always been against her fathers love of slaves, and took glee in releasing them. Though Zane knew it was so she would feel better about her now damned soul. This attitude was not uncommon among these monsters. They faked a love for others to cope with the horrors they had become. Except Valette she was born into it, she had no guilt;she was genuine._

_ "I've especially felt horrid for allowing my dearest sister to use like a private whore." Serana finished bowing to him before setting a key upon the wash table, and left. Serana was at least always strait to the point. Waiting until the sound of her footsteps were far away Zane picked up the key and made his way to the one of the kitchens cupboards. Ignoring the rage that always appeared when he was called Valette's private whore, Zane slipped the key into a latch on the side. As he turned the a series of small clicks of gears turning, and then a final click as the cupboard began to move to the side, revealing an entrance to the sewers and to Zane's freedom. With one last look behind him, Zane shook his head at the thoughts of Valette that had begun to rise inside of him. And without looking back Zane left._

_When he reached the docks, fog had already set into the interior hiding Zane's figure from any curious servants. Hurrying past boxes of supples from the last delivery he made his way to the figure of Hod._

_Hod was the only vampire Khajitt vampire, Nord, high elf mix in he looked weird, his body was like that of another Nord, only he had a tail, claws, and various tufts of fur, His face was high elfs with a vampires eyes and ears covered in fur. But when he saw Zane walking towards he only smiled, and welcomed him aboard.]_

**And that's it for this chapter, if your confused ill be happy to address questions in the next chapter, Ves's past will be told in a series of flashbacks while the main story goes on. so this is a frame narrative. I'm also using all of Castle Volkihar, I think it is stupid that Harkon would leave half of it ruins. So the entire part of Zane's memories takes place in the huge ruins. Also what you guys think of Serana the ABOLITIONIST! Playing the game I always saw he as fitting that personality. Ummm yeah tell me whatcha think, and if ya got any cool characters you wanna add.**


	3. 2: Memory Sharing and Planned Escape

**Well here is yet another chapter. A good song for this to listen with would be Raining by Art of Dying. It fits. And I thought of a theme for Ves Goodnight from Evanescence's e.p before they got famous. It's pretty good theme for her I think. **

**Btw I write listening to music and it tends to blend in with the mood of characters. So thats why I have character theme ideas. Because I wrote those characters listening to those songs. Also if you have seen Downtin Abby Serana is going to reflect Edith's character in a lot of ways. She just won't be on the same level of retardation. And I'll stop their with complaints of Edith before I rant.**

**And we are going to make Ves kind of the dragonborn, because she is very old and two don't usually exist at the same time. She is basically one because she has eated four of then over the years and gained their knowledge and power.**

When Ves was somewhat sated, she felt a pull on her hair. Apparently Zane had decided she had had enough.

She felt her powers starting to return, though it would be a fairly slow process for the blood to fully circulate. Ignoring the blood dripping down her mouth, Ves starred at Zane. The memory was one she had seen before...but it had been so long since she had last seen it.

Blood memories where funny, they didn't usually play from the direct thoughts of a person (though they have before) instead they come from what's truly being pondered in their heart. What their biggest regret they are feeling, a moment they miss, or it shows an important decision.

To Ves, Zane's decision to leave had the biggest effect on both of their lives. '_If he had never left, most of this would have never happened.' _

Sighing Ves sat there, still on Zane's lap, afraid that she would be killed if she tried to move. Now that she was a little nourished her senses were heightened to a abnormally perceptive human at most. Not even close to how Ves would have liked. But now being able to focus properly she could tell that Bastil had left, his scent only slightly lingering, odd for a Orc. Isran was behind Ves sword still drawn. Her best estimate was that she had been feeding only a few minutes. " Was that worth it Zane?" Isran sneered. From what Ves knew of Isran, he seemed to hate all the supernatural. He even seemed to disapprove of most magic unless he was fully certain that it was well grounded into the side of the "light". Which was something Ves had always found ironic, because no matter how good something looked in the wrong hands, or in some cases the right hands, even things of the so called light could be a weapon of some form of destruction. At least in reference to things connected to magicka. Magic that fell into the categroy of Alliteration tended to get a free pass in this area, even though at the end of the day the only real uses for these spells was to help you kill people, as is restoration. You heal to survive and kill another day.

_ Thats one useful thing father taught me._

"Yes I believe it has been useful, but I need time to sort the memories. I'm not a vampire so this type of thing...will take time for me to sort out." Zane said softly. The beautiful side effects of lost blood. "Go get Liam to put Ves back to her cell, I...need to lay down for bit." As Zane spoke he lifted Ves up off of his lap, and setting her on the table cuffing her hands together. Ves was still to weak to move on her own. The blood she had received was enough to clear her thoughts and senses. But that was it. And her thoughts were occupied with had what had just happened. He had used her bloodlust gather information, and was a fairly unmutual exchange. All Ves got was a worthless memory she already knew about. She didn't even know what Zane had gotten to see.

As Isran called for a servant to fetch Liam, Ves started to plan. Now that her mind was clearer, not as much as she would have liked it to be, she could think. It take a normal human about twelve hours fully comprehend anything, and that was fast for an unexperienced one. A werewolf was still partially human, and one unfamiliar with memory sharing in this way would take at least six hours to learn from it. A vampire would of course know instantly. Zane on the other hand was a bit of an exception. They had been lovers long before the beginning of the first empire. This had given Zane exceptional experience for one such as himself. So processing the information could take anytime between two to four hours. That small window of time is all Ves would have for a possible escape from death. Of course all of it depended on what Zane had seen.

Memory searching had always been a tricky business. It only worked with two people, any more would drive them crazy from the simultaneous flood of two people's memories. It could only be done by people very close to each other if the participants wanted something more than random surface thoughts. But even then no matter how deep the bond, only two vampires could ever hope to have any control over it. The more difference between the species the more difficult it became. A vampire and werewolf were as different as could be. This was the only comfort Ves had. But then again Zane has always been an exception to everything.

When the red haired boy who always helped with Ves's torture walked in, Ves realized for the first time that he had a name. Liam. He was a very young looking Breton, and looked more like a recruit. A theory proven right by the look of pity in his eyes when he saw her.

"Reporting in Sir Isran and Master Zane." He said respectfully bowing. He had this air of a street urchin, but there was something else. He had a smell Ves couldn't quite place. He wasn't mortal, but was...

"How many times have I told you this isn't the arm-" Isran started before Zane cut in.

"Take this monstrosity to her cell Liam." He said calmly. "Oh and give her a bath. I may need to repeat todays process, and would prefer her to be clean." And with that he left, with Isran at his heels.

_ He must be very weak in deed._ Ves thought to herself.

Liam looked terrified to be alone in her presence. Which gave away that he was in fact very new to the order. Which Ves could easily work to her advantage.

Liam slowly approached her pulling a key ring from a purse on the side of his Dawnguard uniform. As he got closer Ves could tell he was shaking. He dropped the keys several times while unlocking Ves's cuffs from the table. When he had finally achieved success at it he ordered her stand up.

"Come on get up, I have to take you to your cell." He urged when she still sat there silently. "I don't have all day!" He tried again trying to sound authoritative. But to Ves it was hilarious.

Know it was futile to attempt to walk Ves stood up allowing herself to fall into Liam before finally telling him "I can't walk on my own. Please carry me." She said in soft voice trying her hardest to look the part of a young traumatized girl. He couldn't know enough about vampire to realize she was probably much older than she looked. And with Liam's blushing face, Ves's escape plan began as did the hunt for dinner.

Then off she was being carried by Liam who refused to even meet her gaze. Zane had never been bothered when carrying a naked Ves anywhere, he was used to that sight. But Zane was significantly older than Liam who can't have been more than seventeen. Which begged the question of why he was here in the first place, and out in charge of carrying her. It must have been a test to see if he could handle it. It also meant he would not be familiar with her ways of manipulation. Which made Ves look more forward to a bath than she had before.

"So what process did Master Zane use for me to have to uh..bath you." Liam said blushing had accidentally looked at her chest.

"He let me feed a little." Ves said honestly. If she could find a way to make Liam not see her as a monster two battle could be won in one go. The first would build trust, and the second she would win a old bet. "So I wouldn't die, but somehow it feels like he did something else." Ves continued sounding very far off and worried. She hoped her acting skills weren't too shabby.

"I'm sure it wasn't something you don't deserve!" Liam replied harshly, yet it sounded forced like he was convincing himself of that. Which Ves used to advantage by letting herself cry, and burning her face into his armor allowing her red tears to stain it.

While the rest of the walk down the endless stairs to the dungeon was silent, But Ves could tell Liam felt guilty. She allowed herself to continue to cry only losing very small amounts of blood lost and licking it from her cheeks every now and then to lessen the loss. It was risk to enter total starvation now that she had enough strength to access magic, but it would hopefully be worth it. Her plan seemed to work as Liam got more and more tense as they entered the dungeons main torture room currently occupied by another poor soul. A vampire whom Bastil seemed to be having fun with.

Laim continued to carry Ves past all the nightmare she knew would be inflicted onto her again, and into a side passage that lead to the cleaning room. The Dawngaurd kept a small amount of care with their prisoners, by not letting them die of infections. And dirt could easily allow those to fester. While they often got lazy with cleaning Ves, they sometimes had to be reminded through her nearly dying that she had to be somewhat taken care of.

The cleaning room was circular like every other room in the dungeon, it had a big pool of water that came from a nearby water source, and around it were several tables that contained both first aid supply's, and torture tools if you tried to fight back during a bath. It was a lesson Ves had learned well herself, and heard the screams of others who were taught the lesson as well.

Liam carefully out Ves into the very hot water, causing her he hiss as he set her down. To Liam it was probably freezing, but to a walking corpse like Ves it felt volcanic. Made worse if Isran decided to heat it to a "descent" temperature the bastard.

Liam grabbed soap off the table and basically threw it at Ves, who with cuffed hands watched it sink the bottom trying not to laugh. "My hands are cuffed and I can't move. I would appreciate assistance."

Zane's POV (yay new Zane's mind)

"I can't believe the risk you took. What if she had turned you!" Isran yelled red faced, looking as if he were ready to kill Zane. A fact of which Zane found immensely amusing,

"You talk as if she has control." He said, remembering the first time he had ever been able to realize that himself. "But that is not important enough to argue about. I got some information from the ordeal and that is what is important."

"Yes but the risk Zane. You knowingly infected yourself, even cure disease potions don't work on this new hybrid vampire." Isran yelled.

"Not true, Ive learned it only worked randomly. Thats what I learned from the memory" He lied. Zane knew very well he as a werewolf was immune, and truthfully had learned nothing of the memory. It was just a day in Ves's childhood. The day they first met. Closing his eyes Zane ignored Isran's continued yelling an let himself slip into a dream of little blond girl in a red dress. A time when Ves was as she appeared young and innocent.

_Valette sat in her fathers garden allowing her mother Anetta to braid her rosy blond hair. Eight years old and already beautiful even by vampires standards._

_It was a beautiful clear night with a full moon shining down into the garden. The light almost strong enough to make the moon dial worth something._

_ Valette hummed softly as she watched her fathers servants scurrying through the courtyard preparing for coming guests. Tonight Lord Harkon would be entertaining the current high king of Skyrim. And he needed the household to look as normal as possible. Because Harkon was young enough he could pass as an important part of the court for many years, and possibly gain power. According to her mother this would help to make their clan safer and stronger. Though Valette didn't understand why working with humans was so important._

_ "Momma, are you almost finished!" Valette exclaimed wiggling in her seat growing weary of having sat down so long._

_ Her mother only nodded. And when she finally finished the braids, Valette say the number one person she was looking for. Serana. Valette's elder sister stood starring up at the moon completely unaware of the people around her. With a small glee Valette took off running to hug her beloved sister._

_Slamming into Serana, Valette smiled. Serana was usually gone or too busy talking with her mother Valerica. Valerica also seemed very angry and often more so if Valette and her mother were around. _

_ "Valette, remember that talk we had about leaving me alone?" Serana said with a strained smile plastered to her face, fists curled up at her side. But this Valette was too young to understand. All Valette did was stare up and smile at her sister and hug her tighter._

_ No longer hiding her annoyance Serana raised her hand as if to strike Valette when a hand grabbed her. Furiously Serana looked for whom had dared such insolence and saw if was one of the wolf servants. A tall, lanky brunette._

Shaking his head Zane turned towards Isran. "I need time to rest and sort out the rest of the information I extracted today." Truthfully Zane was happy, he had been able to get three memories from Ves in her weakened state. And may need several days to fully comprehend a memory from a mind as complex as Ves's.

Ves sighed very contintly from her cot. She had been able to convince innocent little Liam that she was frail, and miss treated. Though his face was hard, she could tell that he felt very sorry from his eyes.

**Sorry for another short chapter I'll try to make these a bit longer. Let me know if you have any questions or plot holes you would like addressed.**

** I really wanted this posted by Sunday.**

]


	4. 3: Confusion

**Alright here is chapter 4. This wasn't the one I originally planned but I wanted a short break from torture scenes so we're gonna go through Ves's childhood for a while. Castle Volkihar is going to be busy because Ves's childhood was long before Harkon was so consumed with the prophesy that he let his castle fall to ruin. So instead he is still young enough that he is an important political figure.**

Laying on the rags that Ves called her bed,she finally had time to time by herself.

_There is finally a way out_. She thought to herself. _It is so strange, to think that I may now have a chance to leave._

It had been several days since she had started to work on gaining Liam's trust, and so far it was working. All she had to do was flash small smiles when he showed any sympathy, or mercy. Any other time she did her best to look sorrowful, and count her luck that he hadn't been there at the beginning of her torture where Ves's actions were far from that a weak, terrified vampire girl.

But it was in the hours of the morning when the melancholy set in. When Ves couldn't help but think about how she ended up here, covered in grime for most days, and hundreds of cuts and bruises. It was just all so stupid that it had happened like this. So stupid of her to ever trust Zane again, and let him close in her weakest moment.

_But there is no reason to think about that, anymore than I already have._

_Instead of dwelling on her mistake long, Ves had learned that the only way _to keep the will to just live, was to not focus to hard on what had happened. There would be plenty of time for that when she was far away and free. Deciding to take the opportunity to actually gain some rest, Ves let herself fall into a sleep only those who had joined the ranks of the dead could understand.

Ves's Memories

_Castle Volkihar's harbor was always busy. A seven year old Valette noticed as she stood beside her mother Anetta. Even with the arrival of Lord Harkkon on schedule to arrive in almost half an hour, their were still small merchant ships arriving. The carried various crates of foods into the castle, while others crates where out into carts and driven into the castle's visible village. _

_Valette enjoying watching the ships crewman work , as they were the only humans she ever got to interact with. They had such strange was of lifting, and gathering sweat as they worked as if it were actually difficult. Though according to her mother, humans weren't as strong as they were. That's why they were human and we were a special race set above them. Vampires. They ruled the night, had power, and were significantly wiser. That's why the humans worked for them here. It was even stranger that they would be working in the sun. A fact that Valette found funny from the safety of a shaded landing._

_"Momma, are they almost here yet?" Asked Valette anxiously fingering her silver pendant she always wore. She had been waiting hours for her father to return for nearly two hours, and the waiting was getting excruciatingly difficult especially as the designated time came closer and closer._

_"Valette, my sweet child," Anetta said in the soft elegant voice she always end used in public places, but the tone sounded strained enough for Valetta to recognize that her patience was waning fast. "I've have told you many times, that no matter what time he said he would be here, the sea is unpredictable at best. He may be early, he may be late."_

_"But father's neve-"_

_"Don't be foolish child, even the most prompt person can be late." _

_Huffing Valette stomped her foot, and returned her attention to the harbor, watching a cart begin to be unpacked this time._

_"Valette, why don't you impress your father with how much you've learned when he gets back. Tell me what are we about to export in those crates?"_

_"Ebony ores from the Vault mine is our main export, we also sell various potions to important cities, our best buyer is...Winterhold."_

_"For potions, yes. Where does the ebony go?"_

_"To the high King?"_

_"Close, it is shipped to the high King, but from there is spread out to the various holds, and even sometimes to other cities in different countries..." Valette stopped listening as her mothers voice began to drone on. Aft a few minutes of the continued lesson on exports, Valette noticed a smalle movement at doors to the castle sewers. With a jolt, Valette looked up to her mother who had noticed it too. Anetta's face paled visibly, even for a vampire._

_"Valette stay here." Anetta ordered not looking at Valette, but at her two constant guards. One a vampire and the other a smelly wolf boy. Valette knew it was against the rules for anyone to enter the sewers through those doors while the dock was open. Harkon was very over protective in terms of any infiltration, mother had always told Valetta that it was important the humans didn't realize what they were. that way when the War came, they wouldn't suspect a thing when vampires took their rightful roles upon society._

_Valette watched as Anetta briskly walked down to the sewer doors, and quickly let herself inside with no guards. According to her father, Anetta could take care of herself. She could fight well, and one day Valette would be able to take care of herself too. _

_Sighing Valette turned to her vampire guard, "Ser Kildred, what time is is."_

_"A quater past ten your lady ship." Kildred replied promptly. Sighing Valette moved away from the rail she had been leaning on, and started to walk back towards the castles courtyard only say "I hungry."_

_With her guards following her close behind Valette walked through the courtyard admiring the night shade coiling around the marble stars leading into the castles main dining area. Stopping at the doors to the public hall, Valette glanced down at her dress. It was always important for her to wear her finest cloths when greeting her father after he had returned from a journey, or when she would be seen by public. "Appearance of perfection, no matter who may see is the most important thing." As Aneta always taught her. _

_Today Valette wore her finest blue silk dress. The bodice had gold embroidered flowers that resembled nightshade. Carefully lifting her dress, she checked her red slippers for any dirt. Finding none, Valette straightened he gold circlet, and nodded to Kildred to open the door. _

_The public dining hall had only a few humans in it eating their breakfast at long tables that took up most of the room. There was a smaller one i. The front with five chairs set up for Valette's family. Sitting at the main family seats was Valerica. _

_Sitting straight and proud with her hair braided into to buns, she stared at Valette as she made her way to the kitchen doors on the side of the dining hall. Valerica never seemed happy to Valette, especially when Valette and her mother were around. When Valette had asked her father about it, Harkon had replied it was tension from a fight long ago._

_Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling Valette got from Valerica's malicious stare, Valette entered the kitchen to be greeted by Rarfal Thrallmaster. Her guards stood outside the entrance, ready to wait until after her meal._

_"Ah, my lady Valette! You are late for your breakfast." He said with a broad smile revealing all of his teeth. "My Lady, your father would eat me if I didnt make sure you were properly nourished." And with that Rarfal took Valette by the hand and led her through the small maze of kitchen stations, ignoring the various greetings and bows Valette received as they moved along. Reaching a a small enclosed space between two shelves of various disgusting human foods sat the only bare room in the kitchen. Rarfal reached behind the one on the far right, and with a click the walls panel lifted up revealing a dark and unlit hallway. _

_Smiling down at Valette, Rarfal handed Valette a candle, after hurriedly lighting it, and patted her head saying, "Don't worry about feeding on your own. The Lady Serana is already back there having her breakfast."_

_Breakfast this late was a funny to Valette, normally she would be asleep, but whenever humans were staying in the castle the Volkihar they did their best to keep up appearances. Though learning to bear any type of sunlight was pain, Valette was trained well enough to bear the pain, and act human._

_The corridor to the Thrall dungeon,was long with various twists and turns. The passage led to each of the royal families rooms in order for quick service. In a way they were a very eerie Servants halls. Only vampires that were directly related into the Volkihar's clan bloodline could enter into them. Which meant lesser vampire of the guard weren't allowed in. The walls were coated with a black slim that was very thick, Valette had long ago learned to never touch it. Once she had gotton it all over her mother Anetta had been livid about it, yelling how Seranna would have never done such a thing, and later it became about how angry Harkon would be if he saw her so dirty. Valerica had been there smiling the whole time._

_After a short time walking Valette arrived at the Thrall dungeon, the kitchen had the quickest passage into it making it convent to transport new cattle though that entrance. The doors handle was about a head taller than Valette who had to jump up to open it on her own._

_In side was huge square room filled with cages lined up beside and often on top of each other, each one filled with about 10 people in each. Harkon enjoyed the taste of many of the different blood types, and this was his vast sea of it._

_Though the Valette's joy she was not alone. Inside sitting on one of the cattle's lap was Serana sucking one dry. Quickly shutting the door Valette hurried over to the one vampire she separately wanted to be friends with. They were sisters after all. _

_With a giggle Valette started to incessantly poke Serana's shoulder until she stopped her meal with a snark and harshly grabbed her had. "Stop it Valette, just say hi next time."_

_"But you never hear me, you just keep walking away." Valette said to Serana as she stood up towering over the small girl._

_"Oh just take a hi-. No I've got to be nice." Serana muttered glaring down at the smiling Valette. Valette didn't notice the glare and skipped by a few cages smelling around to see if anyone's scent would catch her notice. When she saw a large man sitting towards the back of one, with all the other cattle in the cage distancing themselves away. When the bulky man noticed Valette he spat at her. "Vampire scum." _

_"Scum? But we're so much more powerful." Valette said, looking into his eyes. "This is your place."_

_"Valette, that's not true at all." Serana said walking up behind her, with astonishment in her voice._

_"Valette, who told you such a horrible lie, these people are poor captives." She continued earning a snort from the angry cattle, who muttered "hypocrite."_

_"But Serana, father said that our rightful place was as rulers, humans area too weak."_

_"Father says a lot of things, Valette that's an awful thing to say." Serana continued, and for the first time in Valette's life sounding like she actually cared about what Valette thought. Though Serana's words did not influence Valette in what she thought, Valette knew her father was never wrong; and she also knew that she like the way Serana was treating her with an emotion besides indifference._

_Shrugging off Serana's compliants, Valette pointed to the man. " I like him, Serana can you help me?"_

_Scoffing Serana slapped Valette across the face. _

_"I won't condone such an atrocity." She said to a now very confused Valette._

_"But didn't you just do the same thing." Valette said the figure if Serana who was quickly walking out of the cattle room. "Wait sister! I need help!" Valette said desperately, but it worked to no avail. Serana only continued walking and just as she reached the door, it slammed open knocking Serana to the ground. _

_"You worthless girl!" Valerica said entering the dungeon. "You can't even sense someone outside of a door! Its no matter now Your late for your lessons and Harkon will be here soon enough." She was about to continue her rant when she saw Valette. "And speaking of worthless, her is Harkon's prized daughter. This is why you were heading to the kitchen."_

_"Mistress Valerica." Valette said respectfully bowing._

_"So respectful." Valerica scoffed, pulling Serana up who was rubbing her nose. "Come Serana it's time to make you useful."_

_Valette watched Nehemiah leave hopelessly feeling weak, She had always been terrified of Valerica. She just had this way of holding herself that made Valette feel as if her life was in danger. _

_"The high and powerful eh? She didn't seem to think so." The large Nord man said. He had moved to the front of the cage, and for the first time Valette got a good look at him. He had a large curly red beach and green eyes. Smiling she reached in the cage and touched his chest where his heart was ignoring his flinch. "Laugh at this." Valette said as she forced her nails to grow into claws and ripped out his heart. _

Waking up with a start Ves jolted up in her bed of rags.

_Huh, my first kill_. In twisted way she found it funny that her body count had started then, a little part of her wondered if she had finally surpassed her fathers death count. Sighing Ves prepared herself for another day of torture, and hopefully she would get to see Liam.

When She tied up in Isran's room before any other torture, Ves knew something was terribly wrong. Today Liam was present during the torture, he had once told her it was so they could prepare him for future jobs. Though he never did anything, so Ves couldn't see the real use in it. The only other person was Zane, looking as beautifully handsome as he always did. The little morbid part of Ves told her. Sighing she watch Zane as he was bent over working at a small table with tubes. Ves could feel the panic starting to creep up in her.

After the a few minutes dragged by Zane turned around with some sort of metal tubes in one hand and a knife. He walked over to Ves with no emotion on his face, and carefully cut into her wrist. He only made a small hole and slipped the tube into the hole and blood stream. The feeling of a tube being shoved into her arm was tremendous, and as her blood started flowing into the tube she panicked, but showed no emotion on her face. Thousands of years of court life had given her an amazing gamlers face. But when Zane put the other end of the tube into his mouth, Ves panicked. He could get untold secrets from drinking her blood directly. Or was that possible.

So she did the only thing she could think to do, stare at Liam with tears falling from her eyes and she started screaming.

To the power of Ves's seduction skills and luck, Liam's immediate reaction of ripping the tube from Zane's mouth would have even made Valerica proud of her skill at deception. Liam slammed Zane to the ground pulled out his sword and slammed the pommel onto Zane's head.

Not even wasting time, Liam hurried over to Ves and worked on untying her restraints. "Always knew he was a crazy bastard, drinking strait up vampire blood crazy."

_Says the man freeing said vampire_. Ves though laughing at the turn of events.

When he had her restraints off, Liam lifted Ves into his arms and sat her up strait on the table. Turning around he gestured for hope on. "Come on let's get you out of here."

Smiling Ves wrapped her arms around his shoulders and legs around his torso, feeling quite awkward as she was still very very naked. Liam pulled her closer to his back, and got a good grip on her legs before moving towards the exit of Isran's room.

"Liam, how are we getting out?" Ves asked feeling excitement starting to build up with thoughts of freedom.

"Haven't thought that far ahead yet, but im sure wherever our current guards are patrolling where decide for us. Most people here are asleep anyway." Liam said.

They didn't meet anyone as they walked through the halls of fort Dawnguard, and as Ves started to regain her senses after the blood loss she noticed something strange. He wasn't under her influence. In fact it was quite the opposite. Liam was in complete control of himself. What was he doing then?

Ves was pulled out of her thoughts when Liam let her slide off his back, he grabbed her waist and pulled her close as he slowly edged them over to a corner.

" Good there's no guard here yet, they must be switching watch." Liam said flashing Ves a winning smile as he lifted her back onto his back.

As it turned out he wasn't lying as Ves half expected him to be. She tightly gripped both of her hands together nervously as Liam silently jogged to the end of the corridor, at the end was a door that led out onto Fort Dawnsgaurd's highest balcony. It was fairly small and has only one guard at the end facing the opposite direction. Liam sat Ves down by the door, giving her that strange smile again before he crouched down and made his way over to the most unobservant guard in the history of the world.

Ves was confused, as she watched Liam slit the mans throat. Why was he helping her and betraying his order? She was a vampire. Evil, and he wasn't under spell. He seductions scent wasn't even on him. Whatever his angle was, Ves didn't want to trade one prison for another. If only she wasn't in such a weak state!

When Liam came back after murdering the guard, he picked Ves up and brought her over to him.

"Go on feed, it will the rest of our escape possible." Liam said granting her a permission she hadn't realized she was waiting for. Straddling the dead body Ves allowed for herself to let the bloodlust take control.

Feeding on a dead person was always a strange experience. They tasted stale no matter how fresh the body, and the memories were always came in blurs and with large gaps as a result of the brains loss of function. It was Ves's least favorite way to feed. But the need of it was too great to be picky. This wouldn't fully nourish her, Ves was too starved for that, but should would at least be able to walk.

When she finished her feeding she looked up to find Liam staring at a certain lower region. But she only smile. "Well I think I can walk now."

"Thats great..." Liam said starring at her chest as she stood up. His bashfulness was still there. Moving over to Ves he stipped the guards armor off and carefully removed his undershirt and handed it to Ves.

"You'll be a good bit less distracting now, but we'll need to find you cloths." Zane said looking over at the horizon where the sun was starting to shine through. Ves knew she would die if the sun touched when she was this weak, but she refused to let panic over come her. They had an hour to find shelter still.

The shirt was very large on Ves going down her small frame to her knees. Now that she was supposedly less distracting Liam took her hand and led her over to the balconies rail. Underneath it was a very large crystal clear lake with no visible rocks. Ves realized what Liam had planned before he took and deep breath to dive. She was already calm about it as he explained it was safe and part of Dawnguard training. And when Liam lept off the ledge she was face with a choice. To find her own escape and not risk beings prisoner, but Liam was acting like that was his plan. Why would he have left her up here anyway?

So for the first time since she changed her name to Ves, she allowed herself to act as Valette would have once upon a time. She took a leap of faith and crashed into the freezing pool of water into the open arms of Liam who only smiled that she had done it.

** And so she finally gets to leave and the story can actually progress!**

**some notes:**

**if the way I write the relationships is confusing let me know, I hate just coming out telling you what their relationships are, I've always preferred letting the reading have their own take on the characters, and how they see each other and what not. (Yay a run on). So if I need to make things more obvious let me know,because to me it is but I'm the author so I don't count.**

**As for how I wrote her as a child, I've always had difficulty with writing children, because growing up I always was surprisingly mature, and had a big vocabulary from constantly reading. But I will never write a story with a four year genius like some people do on this site, often with even younger toddlers. But if Ves comes across as far too mature in parts of this let me know!**


	5. 4: Questions Arise

**Alright here is the next chapter, the original got delete yay! So here is my new version of it. This is influenced by Portishead and not any rock song for once! Btw there's sex.**

**That is something new for me so enjoy!**

Ves was surprised she hadn't left yet. She knew she should have killed Liam the second he showed her this cave to hid from the sun. But she just couldn't. Something about Liam intrigued her. He seemed immune to her Seduction power now, just like Zane.

but here she was two weeks after their escape still very much with Liam. They staying in Riften while Liam arranged passage for them. He had decided that due to her sensitivity to sunlight it would be easier to take a nice cover carriage to...anywhere but here. They were far to close to Fort Dawnguard, and she knew Zane would be able to easily sniff her out.

Sighing Ves stood up from the dining table and began to pace back and forth silently ,fighting the weariness day always brought to her kind. She was growing tired of waiting for Liam to return. Everyday he disappeared into the town to gather information, or try to find some form of transportation. In truth it was past time they were gone.

The were staying a home of his called Honeyside. It was strange in many ways to Ves, who was used to by dark unlit places. But here it was light and open. Liam had kept it very clean, and apparently frequented it often according to the lack of dust. But the strangest thing was the sound of water that flowed under the house from lake. A small part of Ves was terrified that the house would fall into it. A stupid fear to be sure, but then again Riften was exactly know for it's safety.

Sighing even more loudly this time Ves settled herself into the chair again to continue waiting for Liam to return.

**Liam's POV**

Liam had no idea what he was doing. First he rescues a heavily tortured vampire. He knocks out his commanding officer and is now on the run with said vampire. And? he had no earthly idea why.

Ves was beautiful to be sure, seemed very young, but none of those should have been a reason to rescue her. Sure the torture they did to her was monstrous and no living being deserved such a fate. But then again Ves was not truly alive. From what little he had learned of vampires during his time with the Dawngaurd he had never truly learned anything useful other than how to kill them. He had been drilled with how evil they all are, but Ves had this innocence. Had this look that made he second guess that.

_But that still doesn't make it right!_ He though as he walked through the bustling market place of Riften. It was loud and filled with hawkers yelling out their wares to any passerby, beggars crying out for gold with both desperation and often vulgarity. And to add to the charm it smelled of dead fish, and unbathed men. Liam couldn't wait to leave.

Pushing his way through the crowed Liam headed to on of the many stair cases that lead to the lower shops on the canal, and a small living district. Passing the apothecary he walked into the beggars din. It was the best time of day for him to reach his contacts.

Liam was surprised no one from the Dawnguard had passed through asking after him and Ves. Yet, no one had. In fact their had been no word at all and that in itself scared him to death. The Dawnguard may often be labeled foolish, but one did not successfully hunt down master vampires without some use of tactics, cleverness, and a shit ton of luck.

the Beggars din was a startling change from the bright, loud and open market place. It silent dark and closed in. Though it still smelled of death there were far less people here. All the better for Liam, the less people who saw him the better. Though most beggars were out working the streets there was one sitting in the back corned surrounded by papers. Nirf, one of the Dawnguard's many many eyes and ears.

"Greetings, Nirf."

"Liam! Finally they have actually sent Someone!" Nirf said in his rough voice. Years of drug abuse had nearly destroyed his looks and voice.

"Sent someone? I've not been to the Fort in several days. I was justing wondering if you had news yourself."

"I don't rightfully have any myself, other than word that all members were ordered to return. Some sort of a crisis. Besides that it has been awfully silent. No work for Nirf."

This was disturbing. Escapes had happened in the past but they never recalled everyone back to the fort unless it was a state of emergency. Surely Ves wasn't important enough.

"Has anyone of note passed through. An important messenger heading to the fort?" At Nirf's silence Liam nearly slapped him, but threw down several gold coins.

"There was Vigilant of Stendarr that passed through. He had news that was very urgent regarding this new breed of vampires. Said they discovered something. Left this warning notice."

"Anything else?"

"Also said their order was destroyed. These vampires are starting to get more daring. Good luck out there kid."

As Liam left the beggars din he pulled out the envelops notice. It had the official seal of the Vigilant's order. A blue intricately carved horn. Breaking it open he quickly read over the notice. Then read it again, and again until the news set in. They had found ancient vampire temple of some sort near the orders base in Skyrim. From what they could decipher of ancient texts it was called Deepscorn Hallow. But after discovering it they had been wiped out by a hoard of vampires. If this was true whatever was in there was more important then finding Ves. Which meant now was the ideal time to go seaching.

When Liam opened the door to Honeyside there sat Ves sitting strait in her chair wearing a flimsy blue dress. Her heart shaped face showed no sign of the beatings she had received while captured, in fact she look perfectly healthy if not a bit underfed. Her blond hair was braided up into a bun, and her smooth red bud like lips twisted up into a smile at his arrival.

"Your back, I was beginning to worry you had changed your mind." She said in her calm way. "But I take it from your face we have no luck then?"

"No luck with passage, yet...I did find some good news, albeit it is still disturbing." Liam said handing her the notice. She took it barely touching his skin, yet he could still feel the coldness of her's. It had always marveled him how freezing they managed to feel.

Ves's face did not change as she calmly read through the notice, but her eyes did darken. She was the spitting image of a noble with her perfect posture, but something told Liam that there was something more to it than that.

"They should be sufficiently distracted with this type of news. I think we shall be able to escape Skyrim easily from this."

"So that is your plan?" Ves said looking up at Liam with a perplexed expression. "Why are you helping me? I have tried to...understand your motives for several days, yet I can come up with nothing. You...are a strange human to be sure. I don't even have you under a spell! Why help me. "

{Why she asks?} Liam still wasn't sure himself. But he had an idea at what had driven him.

"I thought what they were doing was wrong. I have always understood the use of torture and helped with it myself, but we never kept a prisoner more than a year before killing them." Liam paused searching her face for any reaction, but it was so guarded, so stone cold he couldn't tell. "Keeping you like that for ten years was wrong no matter how you look at it. We starved you, put you into sunlight, it was like they were trying to drive you mad. The order has fallen from what I once believed in."

"Then why didn't you kill me."

"I have no idea."

Ves just stared at him for a second before responding "I'm not use to traveling with someone, but I...thank you for your hospitality to a monster like me. But I must decline your offer. This Deepscorn Hallow...it is important to my kind. And from the attention it has gotten I believe something I once lost may be hidden there in the depths of the shadows that now cover that place."

"Are you insane! We-you've only just escaped! The entire Dawnguard is heading there now!"

"I am not so weak that I can not take care of myself!"

"Then how were you captured in the first place." At that question Ves looked down at the ground.

"I...underestimated a person I would have once trusted with my life. A mistake I will not make again. But inside this Hallow may be another mistake of mine, one I believe I can fix. And something that may be able to fight this new vampire threat that has everyone in such a frenzy."

"So you do know how to stop it? Why didn't you tell them during the torture, they would have ended your pain."

"And that statement paints you out as the child you are. There is only one person in the Dawnguard who understands what you are up against. He isn't there to stop it, but rather turn it to his own...will I suppose."

"I'm not a child, I just past my twenty sixth year." Liam said matter of factly.

To this Ves only smiled and with a small girlish giggle said "Oh then you are most certainly older than me dear sir. Most defiantly the wiser."

Sighing Liam only rolled his eyes. He was positive Ves was much older than she looked as was the way with Vampires, but she couldn't be too much older, for Akatosh's sake she couldn't be.

"Alright laugh it up them."

**Zane's POV**

Valette was gone as was that traitor Liam when he had awoken from being knocked out. It was funny watching Isran rant about her escape, and they all may be doomed due to that foolish boy's fancy.

But he couldn't help but feel relieved she had escaped, and he had not been forced to kill her. Perhaps it was the habit of years of chase back and forth that made him unwilling to let her go, perhaps it was the memory of who she had once been all those years ago. But then again she had always been a ruthless killer, he had just been too far under her spell to notice. But none of it mattered anymore. Her life meant nothing now that they were no longer a part of each others lives.

But how he had loved Ves so very much. Her sweet innocent smile, laughter, uncaring lovingness. It made it hard to think about his youth.

_Zane couldn't believe how much he had gotten to move up in the castle. He was going to be bastard daughters personal body guard in charge of watching the masters favored daughter the sweet Valette. And she was, according to the castle servants, a delight. She was mild tempered and smiley. The most human out of them all. Everyone seemed to prefer the young half human._

_And Zane found it easy to watch her play with toys and spend time with her doting mother._

_**Time Skip**_

_Fifteen year old Valette sat leaning on Zane's chest watching the moon. Her face was still puffy and red from cryings. _

_"I know you desperately want to get along with Serana love, but I don't believe it's meant to be."_

_Valette only sighed, sitting up and smoothing her red, and gold embroidered dress. "I know that Zane, but I have tried so hard to be the best sister I can be. "I just dont understand why she hates me."_

_"It's her loss, personally I find you delightful." Zane said smirking giving Valette a peck on the lips. Really he had no respect for Serana. He knew he hated Valette for taking her place as heir, but Valette was much more suited for the task. She was composed, and much less awkward. She was also very beautiful._

_Smiling down at her Zane allowed himself to continue kissing her, and as it got more passionate he leaned her down onto her bed._

_**Timeskip**_

_He couldn't believe his eyes when he first saw her. All around Valette were the bodies of the werewolf clan that he had joined. She stood in the middle of the carnage blood everywhere of all the people he had grown to love. She hadn't turned around to see yet, though he was sure she knew he was there. In her hand was the heart of Camilla, his new mate. _

_Zane didn't want to believe that it was her, that she could do this, but scent never lies. Only now she no longer smelled partially human. Just full vampire, she had gone through the ritual as he had always known she would. And now here she was. Dressed in the royal families armor. _

_" .No. please no." He said his voice cracking as he walked approaching Valette slowly. At the sound of his voice she turned around to face, and confirmed his fears. It was her, coved in the blood of his clan._

Shaking her out of his head Zane only smiled and looked at his reflection. There was still time to kill her, but the chase, the torture made this all the more fun. In a sick way Zane had begun to love hurting her.

**Ves's POV**

They had left Riften behind two days ago. And we're now camping in small cave that had been inhabited by bandits. Only a little light came in from the sun. But Liam had built a large fire.

He was so strange for a human. Perfectly comfortable traveling with Ves. Even knowing what she was. And Ves had found herself enjoying his company. Maybe it had been the lonesome years of torture, but she felt comfortable. She enjoyed his youth, it was cute to be around one so very young.

She was for the first time fully fed. She had been able to feed on ten of the bandits and drained them all dry. She was fully sated in that area. Though there were other desires. Vampires were inertially sexual creatures as Ves had learned after becoming a pureblood. And Liam was very handsome in his own way.

"So what's your story?" Ves said eager for conversation. She knew where she could get it to lead and she was very eager.

"What?"

"Your story. Why you became a vampire hunter. I want to get to !know my rescuer. " she said letting her intent become clear, but sadly it seemed Liam was a bit unexperienced in that area.

"They murdered my entire village. Would have murdered me to had Isran not saved me. From there I was happy to join the Dawngaurd."

"That must have been very hard in you." Ves said looking down. She always felt ashamed when she heard of her kind killing, bloodlust was a very compelling force.

"What about you?"

"I'm no one important, just a vampire girl that got involved with the wrong man."

"Zane I take it, don't look so surprised I saw the sorrow in your eyes during the torture."

"Yes, but I don't really blame him. We have both hurt each other in unimaginable ways. Perhaps I deserve to die. But if I do, Zane does too. And I believe he knows that." To that Liam had no idea what to say. He just stared at her. To which Ves found herself laughing.

"But." She said crawling over to his side of the fire. "That is all irrelevant. I never got the chance to properly thank you for rescuing me." She finished as she reached Liam. "I was not raised among humans on how to say thank you, but as a vampire if you were to save my life there is only way of saying thank you." She continued lifting her dress up and pulling it over her head.

_Can't miss this hint._

"I-I don't n-ne-e-ed any r-reward." He said staring at her know free chest. But Ves knew what she wanted. She pulled his hand to her breast and slowly rubbed it up and down.

"But this is a favor for a good friends." She said allowing herself to moan at his warm touch. It had been so very long.

As Liam continued to stare dumbfounded she kept massaging her breast and reached down to his pants feeling his arrousal. At her slow rubbing he gasped.

"You want this as much as I do. Don't think." And with that she began to kiss him slowly, letting it lead to a more heated kiss. Liam began fondling. Her breast on his own now without her guidance and soon they found themselves lost in lovemaking.

Ves found herself truly in bliss as Liam pumped in and out of her. As the day wore on the found herself nipping and drawing blood on his chest. Learning so much more about him than what he had told her. Rolling them over she began push herself up and down relishing in the feel of it all. Ten years without was such a long time. And Liam seemed quite happy as his moans signaled. When he finally came, she was happy to let him do it inside her. Screaming as she herself came.

"Well that was defiantly a thank you."

"But a full one. We have hours yet." Ves said already on top of hi again. And so the day went filled with short naps and lovemaking.

**Yeah so...yeah. This isnt a random sex scene it has a huge plot purpose, and also establishes vampires as they should be. Hope you guys enjoyed pls feel free to review feedback is awesome! **


	6. 4Would you kill someone you loved? Pt 1

Don't look down,

Don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you.

Don't look you'll fall down

You'll become their sacrifice.

Right or wrong,

can't hold onto the feel that I'm lost without you.

If I can't feel I'm not real

I'm not mine.

-Evanescence, The Only One

* * *

Ves awoke in a cold sweat, and was thankfully fully clothed. It had been a fairly... intimate dream, a kind she was used to have invade her dreams during her old, out of control days. Her natural instincts as a vampire were pushy. Making sure she knew of her "desires".In her younger days, Ves would have happily let her vampire side take over and do as it pleased. Often leading to the deaths of many innocent people. Desperately, Ves wanted to say that this was not really her. She wanted it to be another enitity that existed inside her, seperatly from herself. But to say that, would be like ignoring that her hand was part of her arm. She was still present and in control. She would just let her inner desires take over.

That's how it's starts. A desire. The. A desire quickly becomes a decision.

Ever since Ves had decided to reign it in, her inner demons made themselves known in dreams. Through memories or fantasies. This was the part of her that she could never escape, especially when asleep.

Stretching out her sore muscles from sleeping on the unforgiving ground, Ves sat up breathing in the musty scent of air long trapped within the shadows that they had made into their camp. She was happy to see that Liam was still asleep, she was afraid of what she would do to him if he had been awake. Asked questions, showed interest. Shaking her head away from such thoughts, Ves worked to center her mind, before the sun set and she would have to wake up Liam.

* * *

After Liam had been roused, they packed their things and took to the forests again. It was a clear night. Filled with the sound of crickets chirping, and various animals moving through the shrubbery getting out of the strong predator coming their way. The air itself was just so _alive_. The smells of all creatures who stayed hidden during the day filled her senses. The sounds of them moving to what would be silent to a human, but were loud crunches of the feet of an inexperienced hunter to her. All the life seemed to run or watch as a feared master of the night walked through their territory. Almost reverent. To Ves, life was better at night, even the color of the trees in their orange and red glow, known only in the Rift, could ever truly be given the appreciation that they deserved from the bathing glow of moonlight. Colors always just popped in it. Her few memories of daylight could never compare to this. Though she had only seen the sun through the curtains of rain or snow clouds. Sadly humans didn't know what they were missing.

Nonetheless freedom felt wonderful.

Liam was allowed to lead the way, as he was more familiar with with this area than the prisoner of ten years. Ves had never been one to care who was in charge, as long as she herself would be able to take control of the situation should the need arise. It was a habit that had annoyed her father endlessly.

"So..." Liam said breaking the silence Ves had been relishing. He only spared a glance at her when she didn't answer. "What's so important about this Deepscorn Hallow?" He seemed to desperately want conversation.

"Oh things, we have all these rituals and what not." She replied in a sing song voice. She was a in a good mood.

"Like necromancy? Let me guess you use it for corpse animations? Experiments?" Liam replied in the same joking manner. He was a strange human, so at ease with being around her. It was a nice change for Ves.

"Why would we need an entire separate base for that?" She laughed smiling as his ears reddened at the sound. Young human boys always seemed to be affected like this. It was endearing in a way, an innocent untainted way. "We have entire castles, no this place holds secrets we can't trust to be around us." Ves even made herself put aside her joy to sound serious.

"That is...understandable."

And so they continued in an awkward silence. Most of their conversations died like this, Liam was out of his comfort zone around Ves , and it was obvious. But he only seemed to be like that with what to talk about. Otherwise he seemed happy to be with her. Though He still didn't seem truly know why he saved her from her tormentors. But maybe he would warm up even more. It had been so long since she had had a friend, especially one who didn't know a thing about her position in the vampire society.

* * *

**Zane**

Looking at the fifty or so men gathered in the main hall, he grew filled with fury. So few to answer the call, so few to survive the Hallow. Not nearly enough to take on Harkon let alone his army. Now that Ves was freed there was almost no hope for his plan. She had surely reached her father by now. They could be dead any day now from his wrath from the torture of his "favored" daughter.

Zane felt so trapped. Caught in this revenge scheme he had signed his own death sentance. If he couldn't pick up the pieces of this plan, all the years and sacrifices would be wasted. All the work that allowed him to survive well past the average lifespan of his kind. Wasted. Now was the time for him to be meticulous about his next steps. He was walking on already shattered glass.

Walking out of the main hall, Zane could feel his wolf struggling to the surface. His emotions always got the better of him while in stress. It was a shame he couldn't let it run free. Give his mind its' well needed rest. Sadly the Dawn Guard were hunters of all supernatural creatures. They were hardly better than the vampires in their control mentality, but at least they didn't enslave them. They knew better than to give them that mercy.

Nodding to people as he passed Zane headed for the Fort's roof, fresh air helped to tame the beast inside. Or so his mother used to say. He missed her, and held her advice in his heart.

When he had been younger, nights like this he would take Valette to Castle Volkihar's beach. They would sit and talk all night. Joking, laughing, talking, kissing. Whatever it took to break Zane away from his inner beast. During those days she had a calming effect on him. It was the sweet Valette that Zane missed so, but at the same time hated for ensnaring him for so long. Damning him to this existence.

As he reached the roof and nodded the sentries aside he couldn't help but feel sad that the face of such a loving person now belonged to an evil demon. Valette was dead. Ves was there now. She had said it herself all those years ago, surrounded by the ashes of his new family.

_She smiled as her eyes met his. They were alive, happy, joyous. The way he immagined they would look at their reunion. To Zane's horror he almost felt the same joy. But when he looked at that happy face surrounded by fire, dancing in it's ashes, he changed_.

Closing his eyes to block out the fires that had been forever burned into his mind that night. He even felt a tear slip through his closed lids. What does one do when they are alone, surrounded by enemies, just to kill their love.

Drawing a deep breath, Zane opened his eyes focusing on the moons reflection off the lake adjacent to the Fort. He missed Valette, that was undeniable. He hated her, he wanted her to die. Yet at the same time he loved her. In a sick was he wanted to crawl back to her open arms. And they would still be open, even after having her tortured. It was a game their love, one always avoiding the others. Wanting to hate each other, yet made for each other. And it would be like this until the day they killed each other. That was the fate that Zane foresaw for them, it was the only one that fit. For forgiveness was unreachable, a lie long since taken by a slowly drifting wind. Death was all that was left in their prolonged existence. It was the answer to a question his mother had once asked him.

Would you kill someone you loved, because you loved them? That would be the best way to end it once and for all.

Feeling fully resolved Zane let himself sink into planning. It was all he could do to ignore the past, because if he let himself remember he would lose all control over himself go wolf and die here, or worse go back to Valette and grovel.

* * *

**Liam**

Liam felt relaxed during their journey, Ves had this strange aura. It was relaxing in a way that inspired melancholy. She was alluring in the way all vampires were, but instead of using it for evil she had been fairly normal. Liam even found he was enjoying her company, even though he had always been taught that they were evil, she seemed pleasant enough. Their conversations were always short, but she was happy to joke around. She even smiled. A lot. It might have just been at the prospect of being free after so long, but it was a nice change of pace from life at Fort Dawnguard. He had joined wanting to do good, but life under Lord Zane and Master Isran was stressful. They were filled with so much hate that Zane had trouble not letting it consume him. Ves provided a nice contrast, happier, with small hints at sadness that sometimes entered her smile, or her scarlet eyes would seem on the verge of tears. Yet, pleasant nevertheless.

"How far do we have left until we reach the next city?" Ves spoke for the first time in several hours. It still struck him, even after several nights of traveling, how beautiful her voice was.

" Well, since we are traveling only at night, the walk to Whiterun would take only three to four days. But we have only just passed the town of Ivarstead, so I'd imagine we have good three days left."

"Thats not so bad...Are their any shortcuts? What if we aren't the first to get their." She said, with anxiety leaking through her normally eloquent noble way of talking.

_What is hidden away so at Deepscorn?_

"Then we can't do much." Liam said truthfully. "You read the reports. They were calling Daw-"

"That is not whom I'm worried about."

"Well the Order of Stendarr is gone. Who are you worried about, besides the..." He was an idiot he decided. "Oh! The Vampires!" Ves scoffed "Well the report did say the it was a very deep and intricate cave system. They were still digging though the tunnels. They couldn't have gotten that far?"

Ves made a sound between a sigh and snarl, before replying.

"Vampires can go days without sleep, and we don't tire quite the same way you do." Groaning she stopped walking and threw her head up looking at the sky.

It was her silence that gave Liam a chance to admire her beauty without feeling guilty for starring at her in her sleep. The blue glow of the moon made Ves's hair glow almost white. Her porcelain face was deep in thought as she continued to stare at the sky as if she was able to communicate with the heavens. As if even the stars saw her magnificent beauty and couldn't but to help her. Ves was so perfect. Even the heavens answered to her. Then as though she could hear his thoughts, Ves chose that moment to part her lips revealing her sharp, white, fangs. Giving a reminder of the danger she posed that broke Liam's trance.

After several more moments she finally turned to him with a mischievous smile.

"Have you ever heard of Black Reach?"

**So this should have been out a while ago, and I wish it had been. But I have been really busy. Updates should start coming through, I'm going back though the story to edit alllllllll the errors because wow I was lazy. So if your email no when your email gets spammed sorry. Real changes will be made just grammar stuff. **

**Also the kill person you love thing from reference to Ga-Rei Zero. I'm a awesome just not that awesome. It's a great anime you should check it out the first episode is weird but makes sense at the end. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to follow it! **

**Oh and if Liam seems contradictory it is purposeful. **


	7. 6 Family Matters

He was gone.

That was all Valette could think about. He was gone, disappeared off the face of the planet. All the years wasted searching for him. Wasted.

Closing her eyes she fought the tears beginning to build behind her eyes. She could feel the sun beginning to climb up over the mountain, but didn't care if she was burned alive. What did she have to look forward to? Zane was gone, her mother dead. And she was trapped traveling with Serana.

The journey had forced her to be honest with herself. Serana hated her. Always had. Valette knew that deep down inside, but it's so hard to admit, that someone you looked up to. Loved. Could hate you so much, simply because of a fathers favoritism. And she was supposed to be the wise, mature one.

"Are you ready to call off this search yet? We've checked all the wolf clans. He obviously is dead or doesn't want to be found." Serana said cutting into her thoughts. Her voice held a bored tone. If Valette could have had her way, she would have made the journey alone. But she knew her father would never allow it. She needed someone trustworthy to protect her. Yeah, Serana was "trustworthy" alright.

Turning to face her Valette searched her eyes. Looking for any sigh of pity. But there was only annoyance.

"...your right."

"Don't sound so broken about it. I'm sure someone like you will move on in no time."

Taking a deep breath Valette ignored the taunt. "If you think that, you don't know me at all." And with those final words, Valette bore one last wistful look at the small village , and then turned her horse to the long return trip home.

* * *

"It's time you really become part of the family, Valette." Harkon told her. They were in his private study that overlooked the still bustling city of their keep.

"You've put years of training, learning, and your ready to take on the full family name. You've surpassed your sister in every way as I expected you too. I've never felt so proud." Harkon said, with warm eyes. It made Valette feel happy. Ever since Zane had left she looked to her father for love, any type of it. She put every ounce of her will into pleasing him. Into training, her schooling, making diplomatic ties. Anything he asked. No matter what it was.

" So we will go through with the...ritual." She said softly.

Harkon nodded and began to fill her on its requirements. For summoning him. Molag Bal.

* * *

Few words were spoken at the ceremony. No speech, no reassurances. Not even Serana had a snark, she looked at Valette with pity. They both knew what was coming. And for the first time in years, Valette looked to Serana for reassurance, for all Serana had ever done to her. She still loved her sister.

To Valette's surprise Serana pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Serana whisper in her ear. Voice cracking as she said it hugging her back. After several minutes she pulled back and Serana filed our with the rest of their family, Valette was too terrified of what was to come to even become bewildered at the hug. It was the first time Serana had ever shown any affection back.

Taking a shaky breath Valette waited for the inevitable, as she watched the fountain of blood flowing from the altar bubble into a large form.

* * *

It was strange. Valette thought to herself as she lay naked and bleeding on the chapel floor. She felt different, stronger. But at the same time the loss of the little humanity she possessed felt strange. She no longer felt torn between two conflicting natures. For the first time in her life Valette felt whole. Yet at the same time felt as though something was missing.

* * *

"Was it like this for you too?" Valette asked sitting next to Serana on the keeps docks. She had never felt close to her sister until she became a pure vampire. The world was so much more intense. Light made her feel as if her blood was boiling rather than the old itch she got. The burning on her skin stayed the stayed when she strolled through the sun.

"It gets better. You get used to the intensity of the light. Drinking human blood can help. It also make you appear more human."

"Do you regret it?"

"I think the price payed was high enough for that to no longer matter." Serana said with a low voice.

Valette agreed that the price was high. Giving herself over to that...demon made any thoughts of regret pointless. She had the power she wanted. There was no going back anyway.

Turning back to Serana, Valette smiled. It felt good to have a friendship again. The bitter loneliness of losing her only friend were gone, replaced with the one sisterly loved she had always wanted.

* * *

"This is the answer! With this prophecy our kind will never have to hide again. No more sun to rule over us! Think of what we could achieve without its tyranny. We could finally have our rightful place above the humans!" Harkon yelled to the assembly. Everyone in the clan was there. Almost everyone was at the edge of their seats, starring reverently at Harkon.

"This is insane." Serana whispered by Valette's side." This is how we are meant to be. Children of the night. Not some eternal darkness." Valette found herself nodding. Molag Bael had made them this way for a reason. But at the same time, the freedom would be amazing.

* * *

Harkon's prophecy became his obsession day by day. And Valette found herself constantly sent on missions with Serana to look for relics or eliminate potential threats. Todays mission was to eliminate a growing pack of werewolves hidden within the great underground city of Blackreach.

Riding down the great stone elavator down was nerve racking. She had a bad feeling about this journey.A part of her was terrified that Zane would be here. Hidden amongst the clan of shadows. She didn't want him to know that she had become the thing he hated most a pure vampire. Like her father. Like his slave masters. Closing her eyes Valette took a deep breath as she felt their trip down coming to a shaky stop.

"Be ready for an ambush, I can't imagine this thing was that quite." Serana warned giving Valette a reassuring smile. "And don't worry. We couldn't find him in over two hundred years of searching. He is dead. There won't be any surprises."

"Thank you." Valette said smiling as the doors slid down to reveal a group of men.

There were eight of them, dressed in mismatched armor, each with the same honely like eyes. And stench. Valette knew the drill, no killing until we get the city.

" We surrender." Valette said putting her hands up, and seeing Serana do the same. "We do not wish to fight. We only sought shelter from the storm above." Both she and Serana had drank large amounts of blood before coming. Werewolves wouldn't be able to tell the difference unless they went into their beast form, and even then the human blood would confuse their sense of smell. They even appeared almost human.

"Oh really? You ventured into an ancient dwemer ruin and walked past all the traps and happened to have the mechanism that opened the other half of it that led to here." One said staring at Valette incredulously. While a shorter one beside him gazed at them both with interest,inhaling deeply.

"I've never been praised for common sense."

"Bullshit! Who are you."

"I am but a weary tra-."

"Her name is Evalynn and I'm Jade." Seranna cut in. "We heard of a pack nearby and were seeking shelter from humans."

The shortest man who had been gazing at them spread his mouth into a toothy smile. "They seem human enough to me. Lets take them to Leaf. Hr can have a final say."

"But what it they are hunter?"

"What if they aren't. We aren't like the vampires. We take'em Leaf and he can decide if they live or not."

And with that Valette found herself being led throught the beautiful crystal caverns and down into the depths of what felt like a dream world.


	8. 7: The Hunt Begins

**_Update: Sorry this is not a new chp, I just realized I was spelling Zane as "Zain". So just fixing that. _**

* * *

_Where does our inspiration come from? From what do our ambitions arise? Is it from what our parents beat into our heads to believe? Teachers? Leaders? Because if so do we have any beliefs that our truly our own, or do we just belong to those put above us? Or just those around us?_

* * *

Blackreach was undeniably beautiful. The waters unique blue glow gained from reflection of crystals that decorated the ceiling creating a faint light. The outline of trees replaced with giant mushrooms of the like that used to decorate Morrowind. Rolling hills, and paths decorated with moss and vines that had taken over the ancient dwemer city. Among it all buildings sat. Some hidden by water, some coming our hills. All of it shrouded by a darkness. To Ves this was the perfect sanctuary. Far from the they tyranny of the sun, and those that the sun protected.  
Ves and Liam had just arrived down the same passage she had used so very long ago. The boy seemed absolutely absorbed by the sights before him. His green eyes wide taking in the hidden world surrounding him. His innocence was beautiful to Ves. He was a rare person to find. She had never had much experience with those of clear intentions. It was refreshing.  
"Beautiful isn't it? I haven't been here in a great many years, but despite how the human world changes this world does not. It is comforting in way."  
"Beautiful may be an understatement. What is this place?" Wonder filled Liam's voice as he asked.  
"An ancient city. Black Reach stretches out all over the underground of Skyrim. You can reach any place in the province within a few days rather than the normal weeks of walking."  
"Well I can see why you were so adamant about coming through here rather than passing through Whiterun."  
"We also won't be traveling only at night. Though it is nearly impossible to tell time here. Now come on Liam." Ves said offering her gloved hand with a soft smile. "For now we shall stop when you feel tired."  
Her kindness was rewarded with an eager smile as Liam gladly took her hand as she lead him into the depths of darkness. His hand was incredibly warm to Ves. That was one her favorite things about humans, their warmth. And she focused on that feeling as they began their march into darkness.

* * *

"Zane we can't stay locked in the fort forever. The longer you wait the further she gets." Isran said staring Zane down as they sat in his private office. " These vampires will not stay idle. You have given her a month of travel. She could be out of the provence by now."  
"No she wouldn't leave Skyrim, and can't be far. She only travels by night." Zane said starring at the wall behind Isran. He was having trouble focusing on anything the man said. Ever since he had taken Valet-. No she was Ves. Ever since he had taken her memories she couldn't get the visions out his head. It was like he was being pulled back into the past. One moment with Isran, the next in the arms of Valette.  
"Only traveling at night does not mean she can not have gained some ground. We need to focus on sending out search parties."  
" So many years of chasing and now she has slipped past me..." Zane muttered moving his attention to his hands. He was losing his mind. All the flashbacks some his own, some hers, some her preys. The joining had taken its' toll. And given him more reason to kill Ves.  
_Should have done it when I had the chance. Pretended it was a fluke to Isran, and then move on to the rest of the bastards._  
Making up his mind, Zane stood. " Gather a party of men and send them back to Hallow with what is left of the Order."  
"But what about the vamp-"  
"And ready another to search the town of Riften. Liam helped her escape, and he owns a house there. Poor boys most likely dead. See whats left of him there. I would personally like to pursue the vampire myself, but now that she is free and most likely on her way to find her family, I need to find us support. I want you to pursue her."  
Smiling Isran nodded. "I will bring with me our finest hunters. Should i kill her on sight?"  
"You won't be able to, remember how much difficulty we had catching her? Killing her requires specific attention. From our joining of sorts, I believe I have a way to kill. When you capture her, send word to me."  
And with those word Zane smiled. This time he would not hesitate. It was time to end this war. And time to end her.


	9. 8 Traveling In the Dark

_What you think is the right thing to do, may in fact be the worst thing of all._

* * *

Neal despised Isran. While many could look past his so called rough exterior, could understand his extreme methods to murder vampires. Neal could not. Sure he understood the whole hatred of vampires, but the methods that Isran would use to get the job done were insane. Sure they were monsters, but the way he would treat them...It went against everything that he had ever been taught to believe.  
Sometimes Isran would hang them off the side of the fort in the sun. Said it was the best death for them. Isran would feed them to werewolf prisoners and then after the werewolves ate he would set them on fire. He would strave and torture them. He was crazy and sadistic. It made Neal terrified of what he would do this escaped Vampire girl.  
Neal had given himself to the order. He had spent his youth working his way up in its' rank, and he would be damned if he was going to throw it all away just because he felt pity for some ageless whore. Just didn't mean he had to agree with Isran's methods.  
Taking a deep breath he looked to the party he had been assigned to lead. There were four of them, including him. Belatrix, a master marksmen. Felix, made good poisons and was known for his swordsmanship. Then there was Uthra, a high elf wizard. The only high elf in the order, and she was happy to tell you all about it. Neal had only worked with Felix, and that was on very few missions. Uthra and Belatrix were rarely even in Skyrim. They were assigned to watching other provinces. Which made Neal once again question Isran. Why had he called literally _everyone_ to Fort Dawnguard.  
"Alright men...er..and women. We have our orders. Go to Riften gather information. Find out all you can about renegade Liam, and the vampire. Let's move out." Neal ordered with a gesture to follow. He wasn't used to leading, and was not looking forward to it. He had never been much of a leader.  
"I can't believe such a sweet boy like Liam helped a vampire to escape. Especially after all he's been through." Felix murmered as they set off through the Fort.  
"Must be that vampire charm, I thought everyone here would have been trained against it." Uthra said in her haughty voice. By the Nine, Neal hated that woman. Every time she was in Skyrim she had been a thorn is his side.  
"We are trained against it, but even the best can lose themselves to a pretty face." Neal put in. It was true, vampires were beautiful but wretched creatures. During his early days he had fallen to their beauty many times. It was a hard lesson to learn, but years of training, and experience forced any member of the Dawnguard to look past that beauty.  
"Still it tis' a pity, he was a protégé. Lord Zane was truly proud of him. Trained him personally I heard." Belatrix murmured. She was right, it was sad that one with such promise, would be wasted at the hands of a vampire. A part of Neal hoped that he was still alive, but common sense told Neal that Liam would be dead.

* * *

Traveling in Blackreach felt like traveling out of time. It was impossible to track how long they were walking or how far. And it was suffocatingly dark to Liam. The faint light of the crystals above provided little light, and made finding each step a challenge. He had to rely on Ves's to lead him by the hand.  
She was so strange, so cold, so pretty. She could probably hear his pounding heart as she led him along. A part of him told him that she was amused by his reaction. But her face displayed no emotion whenever he was able to see it.  
"There is not much further to go. Do you want to rest?" Ves said as they began to cross another bridge. "Oh, lookout this part is broken off." She warned as she pulled his hand to the far right.  
"No let's just keep going, I don't think I could sleep in this place." Liam said, causing Ves to turn and smile at him, as they stepped carefully off the bridge.  
"Really? I could sleep for a thousand years here." She said, voice distant. "But there is much too be done."

And with those words they fell back into silence. Liam ignored the aching in his feet as they walked on. _How long had they been traveling? Hours? maybe days?_

The path slowly began to head upward with more and more mushrooms lining the path, until they stood atop a hill overlook a large glowing lake. From here the path split into two each leading around the lake and branching out to different structures surrounding it. In the middle of the lake was an island with a large round building that went up as far as Liam could see.  
Pointing to it Ves said, "That is where we are going." She turned to face him, crimson eyes glowing bright. "Last chance to take a rest. Falmer may have decided to re-inhabit this tower since I was last here, and the way is quite uphill.."  
Though Liam felt very tired he found himself saying, "No if it gets us out fas-"  
"Liar. I may not be human, but I know how to tell if one is lying. Come, we can set up camp over here." She said leading him off the path, and down the hill. She stopped in a small clearing surround by several of the ill-logically large mushrooms. Letting go of his hand she put her pack down, and began to set runes along the borders of the camp.  
Massaging his sore hand Liam put his pack down, and began to set up his tent. As he started to set stakes into the soft ground Ves walked to the middle of the clearing hand glowing blue.  
_Oh, that weird shadow thing she does_. He thought to himself. Every so often when Ves felt they would be threatened she would envelop their camp in a shroud of darkness. He had once asked where she had learned such magic, but she only said her father.  
As he finished putting up his tent, Ves created a small blue fire on top of the ground. It gave no warmth only light.  
"Why didn't you just make torches with that earlier?" Liam asked.  
"It would have attracted all manner of creatures that lurk here. We have been lucky to not have met any." Liam nodded at this. Dwemer ruins were never safe, and this placed appeared to be connected to many things.  
Silence fell over them once again as Ves began to set her own tent up. It made him wonder what had made her pass through here before. It sounded like this was far from even her second time using these paths. Who was this woman. She looked barely 18, and where was she leading him? Deepscorn Hollow? The word Dawnguard had recieved made it see, less like a tomb. A very large one at that.  
I've put off asking what it is long enough.  
"Ves." Liam said using her name for the first time. " What is Deepscorn hollow? We have spent weeks traveling together and I barely know what our destination is."  
She had finished her tent and looked at him surprised. It was rare he would talk to her directly, let alone question her.  
"I suppose I have been rude. I'm used to traveling alone, or...with someone who already knows all the details." She took a visible breath and sat down in front of the fire, gesturing for Liam to join her. She sat with her legs crossed starring him in the eyes, with her crimson orbs. The blue of the fire dancing across her porcelain skin and making her blond hair shimmer. All of it beckoning to him.  
"Deepscorn Hollow is a failsafe. I have someone important there, sleeping. Someone I do not want the Dawnguard to find." She paused as Liam sat. Before I begin, I want you to know that after this, there is no going back. I am placing great trust in you with this." She said starring into his eyes. He had the impression she was not one to be trusting.  
"Alright, go on. I wont betray you to the Dawnguard. Besides for me there is no going back for me." She smile as Liam said that. It made his heart warm.  
"Good. As I said Deepscorn Hollow is a failsafe. That important person is not physically inside it. Deepscorn just has a magic, that will allow us to have direct access to the real Crypt. The real one is in Dimhollow. The place where all those Vigilant's were murdered. I know that one of the Vampire Lords must already be there. I can feel their magic as it is tearing through the wards there, ripping apart the rock as it tries to enter. They have barely scratched the surface, but these wards are old and have lost power."  
" I suppose that ypu could say it is my job to safe guard her sleep. And failure is not an option. I have already lost so many people. Please Liam help me save her?" Ves said, voice breaking. "Please help me do this."

Liam's felt himself move over and hug Ves as she started to cry. Of course he would help her. How could he leave a person so sad alone. If only he had seen her victories smile as he hugged her.

* * *

**See not a month later! It's not till I read back over this that I realized how manipulative Ves is. **


End file.
